sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Goodfellows' Consortium
Goodfellows' Consortium is a multi-national megacorporation, one of the largest in the world, which is also secretly a True Lore cult. Its main agenda is the transformation the FOB into the superpower with the board of directors as the masters at the helm. History Formerly a small cartel of traders and business entrepreneurs hailing from the Federation of Ocelot Burners, under a man named Jackson De Clare. He was a ruthless businessman, imitating contemporaries and rivals. While personally inspecting a fishing site where several accidents had previously occurred, De Clare's net got caught and he pulled up a golden coin. Years before, Old Psdonia fell and its many treasures had been lost to the sea; now, the coin still containing residue psionic energy engaged De Clare in a psychic battle of wills. While the psionic energy did not kill him, it did however leave a sinister influence on his mind. This marked the company's long, dark descent. De Clare would shape the cartel into a powerful and wealthy corporation, forming Goodfellows' Consortium. The secret behind his success was the utilization of Old Psdonian artifacts and other psionic means to increase demand for his company's goods. Gradually, De Clare cut himself off from the company, and mysteriously disappeared. He left the reins of command to his son Eric, an incompetent playboy. Soon however, Jacob died in a hunting accident soon after. Wallace Slater, a major shareholder, followed Eric as company president. He was able to convince other top shareholders to form a board of five directors to oversee the company. Slater was himself influenced by the same golden coin that had done the same to De Clare; he was mildly surprised to discover that other board members also had similar experiences and past histories of dabbling with Old Psdonian artifacts. This practice gradually corrupted them over a long period of time. They expanded their operations and now is a holding company with a host of subsidiaries covering every industry. Its paper trails are labyrinthine and its directives subtle; few are aware of its true nature, and fewer still have any idea how to combat it. Goodfellows' Consortium Subsidiaries * Paper Mill Incorporated: Paper manufacturers, they are a major source of deforestation, particularly in the ocelot jungles. * Markland Enterprises: A waste management company that sloppily disposes of all kinds of waste, including radioactive material. They dispose of it in the cheapest way possible. * John and Sons' Mining Company: A mining company that prefers strip mining, since it's low-cost and does a nice job of tearing up the landscape. * Falcon International: A sizable and diverse fuel company, with a direct lineage from Goodfellows' early days **'Fontaine Exploratory Energies': A energy researching company into exploratory energies, and debunkers of safer alternatives like solar power. **'Atlas Motors Industries': Producer of ocelot powered vehicles. **'Nuka Energy Corp': A privately-owned producer of "safe and efficient" nuclear energy. * Fier's Fishing Company: A fishing and whaling company whose mass fishing operations are depleting the local marine life population. * Konso Worldwide: A international investment firm with shady practices. * Blightmore Incorporated: A pharmaceutical company that operates in nearly every field of medical science, from genetics to nutritional health, psychiatric therapy, and even veterinary health. It also quietly works on developing biological weapons designed on Psdonian biotech. **'Cosmet Research Company': A cosmetics and pharmaceutical product testing company. **'Anton Health Management Systems': A hospital and health care management. **'Prime Health and Nutrition': A health store chain. * Terra Researches: An "independent" public relations/research company Goodfellows' uses to bolster claims of civic responsibility. * Mega Media: A media corporation that supports developments in almost every form of informative or entertainment media, including television channels, movie studios, special effects studios, record labels, book publishers, newspapers, magazines, and even the occasional theme park that give subliminal advertising. **'Pact Network': A far-right broadcasting company that uses questionable legal victories to generate heavily spun “news” broadcasts, generating bogus headlines from nothing at all. **'Rose Bros Publishing': A publishing company which publishes a wide range of books, comics and periodicals; advertisers, not surprisingly, include a lot of other Goodfellows' companies. *'Zen Computing': A electronics company that engages in aggressive marketing campaigns, industrial espionage and sabotage. *'Rub Enterprises': A company producing a variety of plastic and rubber products. Moreover, they have a powerful lobby and media campaign that praises the value of plastics to the consumer base. *'Lard and Lane, Incorporated': A major producer of food and hygienic products, chock full of preservatives and additives. *'Helen Firearm Solutions': A firearms manufacturer company that manufactures all types of cheap guns and ammunition, including semiautomatic weapons. The company's real strength is in powerful PAC and lobby. Projects * Project Genesis: Responsible for the creation of abominations by combining Spectral Ps with genetically engineered hosts. Category:Religion Category:Organizations